1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high bandwidth uplink/downlink mobile satellite antenna system that can be quickly disassembled, stowed, and transported to another location.
2. Background of the Invention
The mobile satellite antenna market is growing due to the increased demand for high bandwidth communication between a remote location and a satellite (e.g., commercial users such as those found in the oil and gas industry where use locations are far apart). Some users of mobile satellite antennas require high speed deployment of the satellite antenna such as those, for example, in the law enforcement community with tactical communications vehicles. Military and homeland security units have the same requirement. In some geographical areas, the mobile satellite antenna is required to move through heavy snow loads in its deployment.
A number of conventional satellite antenna systems are available that fold down when not in operation. Conventionally, either gear boxes are used in such conventional systems to elevate the dish through a rotary drive motion, or a linear actuator attached to the back of the satellite dish is used to raise the dish by pivoting on a cardanic joint. Examples of such commercially available devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,337,062, 5,418,542 and 5,528,250. In addition, such conventional satellite antenna systems are available from MotoSat and C-Com Satellite Systems, Inc.
A need exists to move the satellite antenna system from a stowed position to a usable deployed position as quickly as possible and to overcome any lethargic mechanical performance. Conventional drive gear box designs are slower in operation and suffer from an undesirable condition called gear backlash that may adversely affect data transmission and use of the dish. A conventional linear actuator, at the attachment point on the satellite dish, provides a limited range of elevation motion and cannot be used in every region of the world.
A need exists for a stowable/deployable satellite antenna system that does not encounter excessive backlash as found in gear box designs and does not limit the range of elevation as found in cardanic joint-based actuators. A further need exists to rapidly deploy the satellite antenna system. Another need exists to deploy the satellite antenna system under heavy loads such as found when heavy snow accumulates on the stowed antenna and the antenna must be deployed through the heavy snow load.
A still further need exists to be able to quickly disassemble, stow and transport the satellite antenna of the present invention so that it can be used in various remote locations. This is especially required when the antenna is used by the military or on scientific expeditions. The ability to rapidly move and deploy the antenna to a new location becomes of critical importance.